Somebody That I Used To Know
by darrencroissants
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson live in New York together. When Kurt returns to Lima, OH to see his father, he recognizes a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

um i don't know ?

* * *

><p>It was windy day in Lima, OH. Kurt Hummel bundled his brand new Marc Jacobs scarf around his neck.<p>

It had been a Valentine's Day gift from Blaine and every time he wore he felt warm and whole. It was bright red with gray stripes, alike to Blaine's in high school.

Blaine Anderson was still perfect to Kurt. Occasionally, he would feel insignificant next to Blaine. For instance when Blaine decided to enroll at NYADA, he breezed through auditions and received a full scholarship. Kurt usually now reflected on how worried he was in high school. Blaine just had everything under control. And now and then, Kurt had pangs of jealousy about that quality. He coveted his natural talent when Kurt had to be determined and firm about his desires.

The Lima Bean was quiet on this Tuesday afternoon. Kurt strutted to the counter and stood in the lengthy line.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Kurt turned slowly. He was greeted by a snarky smile on a tan skinned man's face.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt said his name incredulously.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Surprised you'd remember, Mr. New York."

Kurt hadn't talked to Sebastian in about a year since the Karofsky accident. It seemed silly to Kurt. All their high school drama was in the past.

"Ha, it's definitely not all it's cracked up to be." Kurt replied politely, turning back to the counter.

Sebastian was taken aback for a moment at Kurt's friendly tone, but he recovered quickly from his mistake. Seeing the line was slow he made small talk.

"So, how's Blaine doing these days?"

Kurt shrugged. "He's fine. He's enrolled at NYADA with me."

Sebastian looked at Kurt. His face had filled out, and his eyes were even brighter. There wasn't a trace of acne or imperfection on his sculpted face.

"You don't seem to happy about that."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and opened his mouth. "Well-"

"I can get the next customer, please."

Kurt stepped up to the counter. "Yes, I'd like a tall mocha, please."

Sebastian watched him. His tight pants formed around his tight ass and he couldn't help wondering what his hips felt like.

And tasted like.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He answered the angel voice.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure," Sebastian replied hastily following him, not even caring of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Kurt found it surprisingly easy to converse with Sebastian. They talked of fashion and Kurt's career. They slowly eased into the subject of Blaine and Kurt was amazed at how much he told Sebastian. He couldn't help himself. He hadn't been able to tell anyone.<p>

"I just thought," Kurt continued, "that we would be a pair. Now it feels like I'm all alone out here, you know?"

Sebastian had never related to someone more in his life. "Kurt, you need to tell Blaine this. Set him straight." He checked his watch. "Shit, I have work in a few minutes." He stood to leave and Kurt rose as well.

"Sebastian, I-"

"Listen, you just needed to vent, I know. I've made mistakes and I know you still don't forgive me for them. But, I am sorry, Kurt. I always took things as a joke in high school, because it was easier than dealing with all the crap. But, I-" He cut himself with a tiny sob.

What was he doing? Crying? He hadn't cried in ages. Especially not in front of someone. It was too vulnerable, too open. He was weak. A weak little boy just as his father said.

Kurt stared at the boy in front of him, contemplating. Sebastian Smythe definitely was not the same person as he was in high school.

When Sebastian felt Kurt's hand on his chin, he looked up.

"Sebastian. I forgive you. I already had." Kurt's eyes were locked with his. "You're different. And it's better. You're actually a decent human being now," Kurt said with a chuckle.

The taller boy laughed half-heartedly, brushing the tears off his face and standing tall.

"Can we meet again after my shift is over?" he asked cautiously. He definitely didn't want to over-step his boundaries but he needed Kurt. Now more than ever.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy it, I honestly didn't think this would get so many alerts so thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at himself in the mirror of the Lima Bean. Just two years ago, he came in this same room every morning to prep himself before Blaine met him for coffee. Everything seemed easier then, more heightened in Kurt's opinion. It was all about them impressing each other and showing each other every side of themselves.<p>

Now, nothing was a mystery. Kurt knew everything of Blaine, as Blaine did with him. Some meals they shared together were filled with silence. Sometimes, Kurt hated it. He wished for a conversation. A reason to connect again. Everything that could be said, they already knew of each other. Everything was planned in their lives right down to their alarm going off each and every day. There was no diversity. No change. No spontaneous romantic whims. Kurt grew tired of the same looks, the same routine, and Blaine being everywhere he looked. It might sound awful, but he loved vacations. A chance to be someone new was taken away from him when Blaine enrolled at NYADA and joined musical theatre as well.

As he stared at his pale complexion and his new scarf, he thought of Blaine. He slid it off the scarf he had given him casually revealing his tight black V-neck beneath. He slowly placed it in his satchel and looked in the mirror again. He now felt confident. And empowered.

"What are you getting yourself into Kurt Hummel?" he said to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Sebastian breathed his name. He was incredulous that Kurt stayed just to talk to <em>him<em>.

Kurt half-smiled. "How was your shift?"

Sebastian sat across from him just like they had done a few hours ago and shrugged. "Fine. I could really do without some of the snarky high schoolers."

"Just wondering, why do you have a job here? Weren't you totally loaded with money in high school?"

Sebastian averted his gaze to the floor. "My dad kicked me out. When we lost at Regionals senior year."

Kurt's mouthed opened in disbelief. "Why?"

"My father. . . isn't particularly fond of failure in our family." He cleared his throat. "So, um, any way, why'd you decide to stay and talk with me?" He looked resigned, defeated.

Kurt sighed with a sad smile. "Sebastian, you're not worthless." He didn't know why he was saying this. Sebastian's expression reminded of his own in a way. How could anyone like him when he didn't even like himself. It was something he struggled with often. "You've changed in every way possible and it's a good change, trust me."

Sebastian looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Really?"

Kurt nodded slowly, taking Sebastian's hand into his own.

"You're not the guy I competed with at Regionals. That person is gone now, I can see that."

Sebastian smiled. "Good because he was a pain in the ass." The tensioned atmosphere was gone with that comment and Kurt laughed along as well, letting go of Sebastian's hand smoothly.

"So how is your NYADA experience going? I hear college is grand honestly," Sebastian started the conversation quickly.

Kurt smiled gratefully and began to spill over his professor's obvious fashion malfunctions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ungh <em>Kurt," Sebastian moaned against his lips.

"Shush, the manager will hear you."

Their bodies couldn't be closer as they walked towards Kurt's hotel room. Sebastian was practically whimpering, begging for it. Kurt hadn't had any rational thought since he had volunteered to drive Sebastian home. The whole time Sebastian had stared at him and slowly began to talk dirty.

"If I had you on a bed right now, oh Kurt, the things I would do to you. I can't decide if I would lather you with sweet kisses all over your back and chest or if I would fuck you so hard you couldn't walk straight the next day and leave plenty of hickey s and bruises just so your little boyfriend knew who claimed you.

Then, slowly, Sebastian began to masturbate, creeping his hand down his skin-tight jeans and Kurt was so turned on, he didn't even have any witty comments or protests.

Kurt rutted his hips against Sebastian as they both rammed into his hotel door. Their bodies were pressed together in a fierce, passionate desire of dominance. Kurt moved his lips down to Sebastian's neck and Sebastian bit his shoulder to keep from moaning even louder.

"Well, if you keep doing that," Sebastian breathed unsteadily, "I don't think I can be quiet." His panting was making Kurt even harder.

"Don't worry, baby," Kurt shut the door with his foot, "Now you can scream all you like."

Sebastian attacked him hungrily, ripping off his V-neck and slowly palming his erection.

Kurt groaned, lifting his head up. "Oh, God, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled up at him. "That's right, angel, you're going to be saying my name all night."

Their lips met again. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt tasted like coffee and biscotti. Their tongues colliding was too much for Sebastian but he pulled Kurt even close. Both of them moved their mouths to each others' necks, the marking ground.

"Remember when I said I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk?" Sebastian groaned against Kurt's neck, licking a clear strip up to his jawline.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned.

"Are you ready for that?" Sebastian asked, slipping a hand into Kurt's boxers.

Kurt smiled, bringing Sebastian's mouth back to his. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>By the way, Kurt's view on Blaine is totally normal in high school relationships espeically ones like their own.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone. Wow. You guys are the best! Sadly, this is the end. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to a buzzing near his ear. He quickly silenced his iPhone and checked the message.<p>

_Hey baby, how are you? Call me when you get the chance._

He rubbed his eyes. The hotel window was cracked open releasing the bright Ohio morning light into the room. Blaine.

Suddenly, Sebastian rolled over to him with a huge grin on his face. "Good morning, angel."

Kurt turned to look at him, his hotel bed squeaking in protest. "Sebastian," Kurt said slowly. "Oh, shit." He sat up quickly and covered his face with his ands. "What did we do?"

Sebastian sat up, propping his elbow against the white pillows. He tugged at Kurt's hands, but Kurt didn't falter. "Kurt, I-"

Kurt sobbed quietly. Sebastian didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on Kurt's back and gently rubbed.

"I can't believe I . . . Blaine," Kurt managed to get out in between sobs.

"We don't have to tell him, Kurt." Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. "We can act like it never happened . . if that's what you want."

Kurt dropped his hands off his face and looked deep into Sebastian's eyes. His face was red and his nose was swollen and eyes puffy, but he still appeared as a beautiful god to Sebastian. "Really?" He sniffed. "You would really do that for me?"

Sebastian nodded. His words got stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell Kurt that he wasn't just a random hookup. He was more than that. Sebastian cared for him. He wanted to voice it, but he couldn't. Kurt was Blaine's. Nothing, not even sex would change that.

"I think- I think you should go now." Kurt said slowly.

Sebastian slid off the bed gracefully, he had had plenty of practice and grabbed his clothes.

In a minute he was out the door without another word.

He lingered for just a moment outside of Kurt's hotel door. The same one they had collided passionately against many times. He sighed to himself. Just as he was about to take a step towards the exit, he heard Kurt's voice.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sebastian leaned his ear towards the door.

"I'm coming back today. Yeah, I know, I just miss you and I don't want to stay down here any longer."

There was a brief pause and Kurt cleared his throat.

"Hah, I love you too." The man outside the door took a deep breath. "Oh, really? What kind of surprise?"

The tall man walked away from the door, sparing teardrops hitting the hotel floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't get himself to go get a coffee in the morning, even if he got it to-go. Just the smell of his regular order would remind him of . .<p>

"Ticket, please," the bus driver demanded.

Kurt handed the man his ticket and sat down in the very first seat of the bus. He breathed in and out as he looked out the window.

"New York, here I come," he whispered.

Bzz. His phone vibrated in his cardigan pocket. He unlocked it.

**Two New Text Messages**

* * *

><p>Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<em>. . .<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hey babe, so excited you're coming home early. Can't wait to give your surprise. ;)<em>

Blaine sent the text with a smile on his lips. A week away from Kurt was too much. He fingered the keys absently waiting for a response.

"Blaine, get over here! We're running the number again." He heard the stage manager call.

He sighed, locking his phone. He stared at the screensaver picture of Kurt. He had taken it when they were only teens. Kurt was teaching him how to bake, but Blaine was uncooperative. They both ended up with flour all over and an unbaked souffle. Blaine smiled at his soulmate's face, returning to his work.

* * *

><p>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. . .<p>

* * *

><p><span>Whatever happens, I'll always care about you. <span>

Sebastian sent the text before he could think twice. He knew Kurt didn't know his number, but it didn't matter. He had to tell him. Get it off his chest.

He remembered Kurt's skin that he had touched so many times that previous night, soft and smooth. His eyes boring into Sebastian's as Sebastian made love to him passionately. Kurt was perfect.

But he wasn't his.

He threw his phone in his bag without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his phone screen. He analyzed those text messages for the whole bus ride.<p>

He couldn't bring himself to respond to either one of them.

* * *

><p>Now you're just somebody that I used to know.<p> 


End file.
